A Micro Electro Mechanical Systems (MEMS) microphone electronic component includes a moveable compliant diaphragm and a rigid perforated backplate on a silicon substrate. The diaphragm and backplate form a capacitor. As sound waves move the diaphragm, the capacitance between the diaphragm and backplate changes. The capacitance variations are converted into an electrical signal. In this manner, sound waves are converted into an electrical signal.
To optimize the sensitivity of the MEMS microphone electronic component, it is ideal to have an acoustic seal between the front volume, defined by the space wherein the sound source and the front of the diaphragm belong, and the back volume, defined by the space behind the diaphragm.
In the following description, the same or similar elements are labeled with the same or similar reference numbers.